Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The field of endeavor to which this invention pertains can be categorized as xe2x80x98generalxe2x80x99 with respect to the many and varied materials and foods contained in the many and variously shaped containers which may be supported by the invention.
In other words, this invention, for which a Utility patent application is being filed, can be used in most sectors of the human experience; including, but not limited to, the more thorough use of the containerized materials and foods that are used in the home to those used in industry.
In its simplest form the platform is a cube with a hollow core and variously shaped and sized holes in each side to be used to support an inverted container, which would be unable to stand alone while inverted, in order to use as much of the product within the container as gravity will allow. Examples of products that may be more thoroughly consumed by use of the invention are within the containers of a well known glue manufacturer or some honey containers.
The general idea, and therefore the obvious advantage, of the invention is to enable an individual to invert a container with an odd-shaped top (which is also the dispensing area for the substance inside), such as some well known glue or honey containers, and leave it for long periods of time, so that when acted upon by gravity the substance within the container settles in the area used for dispensing the substance; thereby, allowing one to use most, if not all, of the substance for which he has paid.